


I Don't Believe in Angels

by PokeChan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Role Reversal, Wing Kink, Wingfic, angel!Sam, angel!dean, human!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel Milton could be called a lot of things – a trickster, a troublemaker, a hunter, a brother. What he could not be called was a man of faith. Once upon a time he’d believed in a higher power, a benevolent God watching from above. But now? No, now he knew better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Believe in Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Blue wanted angel!Sam/human!Gabriel and who am I to say no?

Gabriel Milton could be called a lot of things – a trickster, a troublemaker, a hunter, a brother. What he could not be called was a man of faith. Once upon a time he’d believed in a higher power, a benevolent God watching from above. But now? No, now he knew better. Faith was a child’s dream and an adult’s excuse. God wasn’t real, and neither was His love and protection. 

What was real were the monsters Gabriel and his younger brother Castiel hunted. The people they saved (or failed to save) were real. The cuts and bruises and broken bones they got were real. Their scars and memories were real. They were what kept Gabriel going. The knowledge that he was one of the few things standing between some undeserving bastard and a likely painful death was what got him up in the morning and allowed him to sleep at night. Gabriel was not a man of faith.

Castiel was different. Castiel had faith, enough for both of them he’d often tell Gabriel. He believed in God and angels and Heaven. He prayed and between hunts, when they had a few days free he would go to church. Gabriel didn’t begrudge him that. It was something that kept Castiel going when things didn’t end as happily as they’d have liked. Castiel didn’t try to drag Gabriel to church with him and Gabriel didn’t mock his little brother for believing in fairytales. Castiel held onto his faith and made it through life with that and Gabriel by his side.

Gabriel pushed through life with Castiel, his unending and (in his opinion) flawless sense of humor, and his conviction that he and other hunters like him were the only thing saving good people from the monsters in the dark and that God wasn’t there and there was no such thing as Heaven or angels.

Until there were.

Now, Gabriel was not new to the hunting scene. He and Castiel had come from a family of hunters and he’d been brought up to know how to deal with everything supernatural. He could hunt and kill vampires, werewolves, wendigos, rugarus – you name it. He even ran into the occasional demon and knew how to exorcise it and send them right back to hell where they belonged. What he had not been prepared to deal with was the opening of a Hellgate and the loss of his baby brother. 

They’d been trailing a nasty demon, one that was tougher than any of the few they’d met before. They followed it all the way across the country, out into the middle of a ghost town and right into its trap. Gabriel should have known better, looking back the trap was obvious. His need to stop another evil bastard has cost him his baby brother.

Gabriel couldn’t shake the image of Castiel’s eyes wide with fear as he called for Gabriel to help him. He couldn’t shake the guilt of failing his brother.

He tried to make deals with crossroad demons, threatening and begging for them to bring his brother back. He offered his soul in Castiel’s place, but none of them would hear it. They always refused and Gabriel always killed them using a special knife that Castiel had come across not a week before he’d-

Eventually, the demons stopped answering his summonings.

Gabriel was hollowed out, nothing but a shell of his former self. He didn’t laugh or joke anymore. He never cracked a smile or played a prank. He still hunted, but it was mostly habit, a thing done on instinct and compulsion since he had nothing else he could do. He wasn’t the settling down type, so a wife or husband and some kids was a near laughable thought. 

He finally stopped and stayed with Joshua, an old hunter who had been a friend of Gabriel’s family and like a father to him and Castiel as kids, for a few weeks after five months of non-stop moving, four months after the crossroad demons stopped showing up. He fixed things up around the house and fiddled with some of the old junkers in Joshua’s yard (the old man called it a garden as a joke). 

That was where he was when he heard it for the first time. A soft rustling sound, like the flap of a bird’s wing. Gabriel whirled around, the crowbar he’d been using to pry open a stubborn door raised and ready to strike. He froze when he saw the… well beautiful was the only work he could come up with to describe the man standing before him. Beautiful. And tall. Very tall. Gabriel looked up into the man’s face. He was smiling softly at Gabriel, kind, brown eyes practically glowing. 

“Who are you?” he asked, aiming for threatening and landing on awed instead. 

The Very Tall Man laughed a bit, and the sound and sight did unspeakable things to Gabriel’s insides. “My name’s Samuel. Are you Gabriel?”

Gabriel’s defenses were up in a second. He’d been in the game long enough to know not to be drawn in by a pretty face and a nice laugh. “Who’s asking?”

The Very Tall Man – Samuel – raised an eyebrow. “I am, obviously. I take it I’ve got the right guy?”

“What do you want? Better yet, what are you?” Gabriel asked. He tightened his grip in the crowbar. He was sure it wouldn’t be much help but it was still better than nothing.

“I’m an angel of the Lord, Gabriel,” he said. “And I’m here to return your brother, Castiel, to you.”

“Angels aren’t- wait. You’re what?” Gabriel froze, waiting for the dream to end. He’d had this particular one before. Granted, it had never involved impossibly attractive angels, but he was an imaginative guy. Almost thoughtlessly he reached up and pinched his arm. Sure enough, it hurt. He wasn’t dreaming after all. 

Samuel smiled. “Your brother, Castiel. His soul had been stolen to Hell when he died. My brother and I have retrieved him, though we weren’t sure where to bring him. He won’t tell us anything.”

Gabriel was in the man’s face in a second, crowbar pressed threateningly against his chest. “Where is my brother? Bring him to me right now!”

No sooner had the demand left his lips than another rustling of wings sounded behind him. Gabriel spun around to see Castiel, whole and safe, standing next to a sour faced man with freckles and green eyes. Gabriel didn’t even try to stop himself as he dropped his crowbar and flung his arms around his younger brother’s shoulders. “Cas! Oh my God, you’re alive! I- I don’t believe it!” Castiel was holding him just as tightly, shaking slightly and burrowing his face into the crook of Gabriel’s neck. “I’m so sorry, Cas. I had no idea.”

They stayed like that for a while, both of them just holding each other, thankful to be reunited. Neither moved until the second angel finally spoke. “Aww, ain’t they sweet?”

Gabriel lifted his head just enough to shoot a nasty look at the other angel, who was leaning against the old car Gabriel had been trying to pry open. Samuel had come to stand next to him and was smiling at the brothers. “Who the hell are you?”

The second angel smirked as he answered. “My name’s Dean. I’m the one who pulled Cas there out of Hell. You’re both very welcome.”

The first angel elbowed Dean in the side. “Cut it out. How would you feel if that were us?” Dean shut his mouth after that. “We’ll leave you two alone for now. Bear in mind though, were sent after Castiel for a reason, he’s a very important part in what’s to come. Rest while you can. We’ll be back in a few days.”

And with that the two angels vanished on the whisper of wings. 

\---

Gabriel spent the next few days waiting to wake up from the dream his life had become. He’d taken Castiel inside to Joshua and they’d both put him through the usual tests to make sure it was really him. Once everyone was satisfied and the three of them were all hugged out the waiting began.

Castiel told Gabriel about meeting Dean, Sam had only been there for a few moments before he’d gone off to find Gabriel. Dean had shown Castiel his wings as way of proving he was, in fact, an angel. Gabriel couldn’t believe it. Angels were real. Heaven was real. They had said God was real, too. But, rather than the excitement Castiel felt Gabriel only felt angry and disappointed. If God was there why was the world such shit? If angels were real why weren’t they the ones saving people instead of him and his family? He seethed about this new information while Castiel just listened with a sad, but understanding, expression. 

It turned out that a few days actually meant just over a week. Gabriel and Castiel had been outside loading up their car, ready to hit the road and tired of waiting for the angels to show, when they heard a rustling sound behind them. When they turned around the two angels were there. Dean gave Castiel a cheery hello and ignored Gabriel, which was fine by him. He didn’t want to talk to the ken doll angel anyway. It was when Sam – as Gabriel had started calling him in his head – smiled at him that he felt himself warm like the sun itself was focusing its light on him.

“I’m glad you two are still here,” Sam said. 

“We were just heading out, actually.” Gabriel tried to sound standoffish, but he knew his voice had betrayed him when Sam’s smiled brightened.

As it turned out the pair of angels had quite a lot to tell them.

Castiel hadn’t wanted to talk about Hell, and Gabriel hadn’t pushed, understanding that his brother would open up to him when he was ready. He gathered it hadn’t been pleasant and he was right. Castiel had been paid special attention to. It was unsurprising, seeing as Hell had gone through the trouble of kidnapping his soul, according to their new angel buddies. Castiel was apparently the Righteous Man, God’s chosen hero. Hell had stolen him in an attempt to kick off the end of the world. Sam and Dean told them that they had to stop Lilith, the first demon, from unlocking the 66 seals and ending the world in a rush of fire and brimstone.

It was a lot to take in. Shaking his head Gabriel dug around in his jacket pocket and pulled out a twix bar, unwrapping it and sticking it in his mouth, hardly thinking about what he was doing. Grabbing a candy bar to nibble on was practically a nervous twitch for Gabriel.

Once the angels had finished briefing them Castiel, face pale and eyes focused on something far away, made his way back into the house. Gabriel let him go, postponing their return to the hunting world for another day. He watched his brother’s retreating back with concern until he was out of sight. To his surprise the two angels were also watching him, open sadness in their eyes. Something about that had Gabriel liking them just a little bit. After a few minutes Dean’s eyes snapped skyward. He shared a look with Sam before vanishing wordlessly.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the spot Dean had just been. “What was that all about?”

Sam shrugged. “He had somewhere to be.”

Gabriel took a seat on the hood of his car, an old, bright green Camry. “Uh huh,” he said, eyeing up Sam. He didn’t try to hide the want he knew was on his face. The angel could probably read minds anyway. Sam moved to stand beside the car, leaning sideways into it so his thigh was pressed against the sun warmed metal, his shaggy hair falling into his eyes and a gentle smile resting on his face. The sun was beginning to set and Sam was bathed in its golden light. It was as Gabriel’s eye were trailing down Sam’s back, destination the angel’s fine rear end, that he saw it.

The imprint of wings was so faint it could have been his imagination and a trick of the light, but his breath caught regardless. Sam noticed and went entirely still, as if he were a statue. He watched Gabriel’s eyes retrace his back, looking for the glint of wings again. When he couldn’t see them Gabriel sighed and hopped off the car’s hood.

He looked at Sam and nodded at him. “Thanks for the 4-1-1, Sammy. I’ll be seeing ya.” He waved and made his way back inside feeling disappointed for a reason he couldn’t name.

\---

Over the next few months the angels popped in and out with news of seals that needed protecting. Once they had even shown up to help Gabriel and Castiel with a hunt. When they’d left Castiel had told Gabriel, with no small amount of awe in his voice, that Dean had answered his prayers. Dean had apparently been answering a lot of Castiel’s prayers. The angel would show up whenever Castiel prayed for him to. He usually had Sam along with him, so Gabriel didn’t mind so much.

He did notice the ken doll angel had taken an obvious liking to his little brother, though, and Gabriel was a lot less okay with that. He kept a close eye on them, watching out for any funny business. Though, when he noticed how the haunted look in Castiel’s eyes would vanish whenever Dean showed up, Gabriel didn’t have it in him to try and keep the two apart. He also wasn’t surprised when one day he walked into their motel room only to find his brother pinned under the angel, mouths pressed together in a frantic kiss. That didn’t mean he’d been happy about it.

From then on Dean was around a lot more and Castiel always got his own room. The good news was that Sam was around a lot more, too. 

During the time they’d spent together Gabriel had learned that Sam had a wicked sense of humor if you knew where to look, and angel powers were great for playing pranks on your loud brothers or sound proofing the room next door when said brothers decided that loud was payback. The angel was also insanely smart and kind. He also seemed to like conversing with Gabriel, even though they sometimes didn’t really understand each other.

At the moment, Castiel was a few doors down the hall, probably sulking over his amateur fumble during a ghost hunt they’d just finished up. Dean would be probably be there to distract him as soon as Castiel so much as thought the angel’s name. Gabriel was spread eagle on his bed, shirt off at the foot of the bed and each boot on an opposite side of the room, abandoned where he flung them. It was hot, hotter than it had any right to be at eleven o’clock at night and the AC in his room was busted. July was an awful month anywhere, but it was particularly awful in tiny towns in southern Georgia. He was sweaty and miserable and sore and there was nothing good on television. 

He huffed out his annoyance into the humid air and let his mind wander. It wasn’t even remotely shocking when his thoughts conjured up the image of his angelic friend. He didn’t make it a habit to daydream about Sam, usually because the angel was around and he didn’t need to. If he did think about Sam outside of the mention of him it was in the shower with the water falling on his head and his hand on his dick. He was pretty sure he should feel just a little guilty, think about an angel like that, but Castiel was more than friendly with one, so how bad could a little fantasizing be?

Gabriel let his mind wander to Sam. He hadn’t trusted the angel when he’d first met him. In all honesty he hadn’t trusted him for a while. In the early days of their little arrangement Gabriel had kept a close and wary eye on the angelic brothers. Castiel had warmed up to Dean quicker than Gabriel had liked, even before they’d gotten… “involved” with each other. Gabriel had promised himself he’d stay cautious around the angels, and he had. He’d made sure they never went anywhere until they had all the information they needed, he didn’t stand for Dean’s bullshit, and he didn’t fall for Sam’s puppy eyes. No matter how easily they turned his insides to mush. He did his best to keep his mind in the game.

By the time Gabriel had realized he was carrying a torch for the taller angel it was too late (mostly because he was already half way through a fantasy where Sam had lifted him up and was busy fingering him against a wall). The pair of angels, Sam especially, had wormed their way into his good graces over the months they’d been around.

Gabriel’s musing moved from their relationship to Sam’s more physical aspects. Gabriel often fantasized about grabbing a handful of Sam’s floppy hair and pulling, hard as he liked, and knowing it wouldn’t hurt. He wanted to run his hands all over the angel’s toned chest and abs. He could only imagine what it’d be like for those strong arms to lift him and hold him up as Sam fucked up into him, holding Gabriel up with no effort thanks to his angelic strength. Gabriel gasped has he pressed a hand to his groin, already half hard.

For a moment he considered stopping, maybe even moving into the bathroom, before he figured he was alone in his room and why shouldn’t he take advantage of the queen sized bed? With sure fingers he flicked open the snap of his jeans, pulled down his zipper, and pulled himself free. With a few strokes and his vivid imagination Gabriel was fully hard. He reached his free hand over the edge of the bed and rummaged around in his duffle for his bottle of lube. His strokes were slow, almost teasing, as he worked himself up, the image of Sam swimming in his mind’s eye. He thought of the handsome angel, shirtless, his body covering Gabriel’s as they kissed. Their hips matched up and grinding together, hard lengths pressed against each other through straining denim.

Gabriel gasped, tightened his grip a bit, at the image. He stroked a little faster, hissing the angel’s name into the humid air. “Sam.”

No sooner had the name left his lips than the sound of wing beats sounded in the room. The hunter yelped in surprise and glanced down towards the foot of his bed to see Sam standing there, face pink and eyes wide, fixed on Gabriel. They stared at each other for a solid minute before Gabriel found his voice as he pulled his boxers back over himself.

“Any chance of you buying the ‘It’s not what it looks like’ line?”

Sam broke the eye contact they’d been holding, his eyes flicking first to Gabriel’s still-hard cock pressing against the cloth of his boxers and then decidedly anywhere else in the room. “You, uhh, I mean… I heard you pray to me.”

Gabriel sat up and was about to protest that he so had not prayed to Sam while jerking off thinking about him when he remembered saying the angel’s name just before he showed up. Blushing like a teenaged girl Gabriel licked his lips, interested when Sam’s eyes followed the movement. “I didn’t mean to,” he explained. “But, now that you’re here…”

He wasn’t sure if he was making things up in his head or if he really was seeing the interest in Sam’s eyes. Either way, though, Gabriel was emboldened to act on it. Worst case, he made his angelic friend really uncomfortable. It’s not like he could make the angel do anything he didn’t want to. Gabriel knew just how powerful Sam was. No one made him do anything.

Gabriel pulled himself to his knees and moved forward a bit awkwardly, pants hardly holding onto his thighs. He reached Sam and grabbed a fistful of his shirt before tugging him down and locking their lips together. Sam let out a surprised sound, but soon melted into the kiss, one hand coming to rest on the back of Gabriel’s neck, the other on his hip. Gabriel broke the kiss for breath, separating with a playful nip at Sam’s lower lip. He tipped backwards and pulled the angel onto the bed.

Sam came willingly, hazel eyes dark with lust. Sam crawled over Gabriel’s body, pressing the smaller man onto his back. He kissed Gabriel again, urgent and forceful. It was all teeth and tongue and Gabriel loved it. He pressed back against Sam, lining their bodies up the best he could and giving as good as he got. Sam started to kiss along his jaw and Gabriel threw his head back, baring his throat in obvious invitation. Sam latched on, sucking and biting marks into Gabriel’s skin. His hands were running over his stomach and chest, taking a moment to pinch at his nipples before sliding back down to toy with the belt loops of his pants. 

Sam dipped down and licked his way across Gabriel’s chest, taking one of his nipples into his mouth and sucking on it. “Ahh! Sam!”

The angel froze, his eyes flashing up at Gabriel’s face, expression unreadable. For a second Gabriel thought he’d messed up somehow, done something he shouldn’t have. “ _That_. That’s how you called me here.” Gabriel felt the heat rise in his cheeks. It was the first time he’d said Sam’s name out loud while jacking off to him. Apparently that was the key to prayer. 

Sam’s face was intense when he growled at Gabriel and crushed their lips together. “Do it again,” he commanded, voice rough and low, the combination sent shivers all over Gabriel’s body. “Say my name again.” To punctuate Sam bit into the juncture of Gabriel’s neck and shoulder.

“Sam!”

The angel growled again and kissed Gabriel. “Gabriel,” he panted into Gabriel’s mouth. “Gabriel. Wanted you for so long, you’re so gorgeous.” Beneath him the normally chatty hunter found it hard to form words. He just allowed the angel to keep speaking. “I had no idea you- how long, Gabriel?”

“The second I saw you,” he said, hands working their way into Sam’s hair, fisting there, as if to keep Sam from moving. “You were beautiful, fucking beautiful. And then you were funny and smart and-” Gabriel shut up, because if he didn’t he’d say something stupid, like that he loved Sam or something.

He leaned up and kissed Sam, deep and slow, trying to show what he hadn’t said. His fingers tightened their grip in his hair as Gabriel wriggled under Sam, trying to get his pants further down his legs and his boxers back off. Sam smiled into the kiss as soon as he figured out what Gabriel was doing and, with a snap of his fingers, their clothes were gone. Gabriel gasped at the sudden feeling of skin on skin. This was really happening and the idea made him dizzy.

Sam nosed at the side of his face, tender and sweet. “You want this? Tell me you want this, Gabriel.”

Gabriel nodded dumbly before managing “Oh, God yes.” Sam stilled against him, body unmoving and fixed Gabriel with a look. “Oh right, sorry. No ‘G’ word, gotcha.” And just like that Sam was moving again, huffing a laugh against Gabriel’s ear.

Sam’s hands were everywhere – his hips, his legs, his chest. Sam was kissing down his neck and across his collarbone. He was worshipping Gabriel’s body and all the hunter could do was hold on and let the angel have his way. Sam had always been a large presence, and it had very little to do with the fact that he was as tall as a tree. There was just something about him that had people everywhere they went paying attention and feeling watched over. It was something only Sam could do (Dean had a way of making people feel judged or analyzed). 

Gabriel had been so lost in the sensations that he cried out when the first slick finger pressed into him. “Sam!” Gabriel arched off the bed as Sam slid in to the second knuckle. “Sam.”

“Yes,” Sam growled. He bit at Gabriel’s jaw as he pulled the finger out and pressed back in, further. “Come on, Gabriel. You’re always so talkative. Don’t tell me I’ve managed to shut you up now, when I wanna hear you.”

The hunter’s grip on Sam’s hair tightened, hard enough to hurt a human, but Sam just hummed, as if he were being petted. “Dammit, Sammy,” he groaned. “Quit talking and move.” He rolled his hip up to make his point. 

Chuckling, Sam added a second finger. Gabriel couldn’t stop the cry that fell from him at the stretch-burn of Sam’s long fingers, the feel of the angel’s large hand gripping his hip. It felt so good. It made him feel full with just enough pain to keep everything sharp and in focus. He gripped at Sam’s shoulder, his blunt nails making red marks on his skin that faded away before Gabriel’s eyes. He couldn’t help but feel put out that he wouldn’t ever be able to mark Sam like the angel had marked him. 

Sam crooked his fingers inside Gabriel just right, making the hunter gasp loudly. He muffled his cries by biting into the meat of Sam’s shoulder, hard enough that Gabriel tasted blood after a moment. Sam never stopped moving his fingers, though, and added a third after another few minutes. He worked Gabriel open relentlessly. He kept one hand on Gabriel’s hip the whole time, grip tight, but not painful. It was a simple, possessive action and Gabriel loved it. The human had his face buried in the juncture of Sam’s neck and shoulder, biting and sucking the skin red. They had started to vanish slower and that only spurred Gabriel’s actions.

“Sam,” Gabriel whined. “Please, Sam. I’m ready. Sammy!” Sam didn’t remove his fingers for another minute; all the while Gabriel was demanding and begging that he finally get his cock in him already, a non-stop stream of words and expletives.

When Sam finally did pull his fingers out it was slow and didn’t instantly lead to Sam’s dick replacing them. Instead, Sam wrapped his slicked up hand around Gabriel’s cock and began pumping it in long, fluid strokes, completely unrushed and almost casual. He leaned up to place a chaste kiss to Gabriel’s lips, only to have Gabriel bite Sam’s lower one. He chuckled at Gabriel’s insistence and when he _finally_ moved to comply Gabriel had to ruin it by opening his big mouth.

“I wanna see your wings.”

Again, Sam stilled. He froze up like a statue and wiped his face clear of any emotion. Sam looked down at Gabriel, eyes sharp but face otherwise expressionless. “Why?”

“Please,” was all Gabriel could manage. He didn’t really know why he wanted to see them, just that he did. Ever since he’d though he’d caught a glimpse of them months ago he’d been imagining what they would look like and feel like. “Sam, please.”

Rather than leave, like Gabriel half expected him to, Sam leaned forward and buried his face in Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel could practically feel the scowl pressed against his skin. “You don’t want to see them. Trust me.”

Gabriel blinked up at the ceiling. He wondered what could have been wrong with Sam’s wings that he’d want to hide them. “Sammy, trust me, I know they’ll be perfect.” At that Sam actually _snorted_ into Gabriel skin. “You know why? Because they’re yours.” It was sappy, he knew, but damn if it wasn’t how he honestly felt.

Sam lifted his head and looked Gabriel in the eyes. The hunter returned the stare, keeping his expression as open and understanding as possible. After another few seconds Sam seemed to find what he was looking for. He sat back, keeping his eyes on Gabriel’s face. He seemed to steel himself before casting one last unsure glance at Gabriel and closing his eyes. The lamp next to Gabriel flickered dangerously and he was thankful that it didn’t explode like so many before it. Behind Sam a pair of shadows began to unfurl – distinctly wing shaped shadows. Gabriel felt his jaw drop at the sight. He had no reaction great enough for when the shadows started to look more alive and feathers the color of chocolate started to become visible. 

Sam’s wings were beyond huge. They were folded up behind him, but if he spread them open they’d touch wall to wall. They were a solid brown and every feather was smooth and perfectly in place. His wings were huge and beautiful.

Sam didn’t look too happy. His body was tight and guarded, his wings pulled close to his body and he wasn’t looking at Gabriel. The human leaned up and kissed under Sam’s jaw and then his lips. Slowly, he reached out a hand and brushed his fingers lightly along Sam’s wing. The angel gave a full body shiver at the contact and pressed his wing into Gabriel’s hand. He ran his fingers through the feathers, feeling power thrumming through them, like an electric current. 

“I love them,” Gabriel said against Sam’s lips. He kissed Sam, deep and slow, one hand on his neck and one on his wing.

They sank back into the bed, Sam settling himself over Gabriel again, wings flared up behind him, tips dragging on the floor. Sam kissed down Gabriel’s neck and along his collarbone, lips soft and reverent. Gabriel didn’t know what problems Sam had with his wings, but he’d find out and make sure any beliefs that they weren’t beautiful and perfect were banished. 

Gabriel reached around Sam’s shoulders and grabbed hold of his wings, far more interested in running his fingers through soft feathers than silky hair now. He gripped them tight, careful though, still unsure of how they worked. He did something right because Sam arched against him, grinding his cock against Gabriel’s thigh and moaned his name loudly.

“Gabriel I need... I need to,” he was panting and something about knocking the wind out of an angel sent blood straight to Gabriel’s still hard dick. He knew exactly what Sam was trying to say and nodded, wrapping one leg around the angel’s waist. 

Sam lined himself up with Gabriel’s still slick hole. He grabbed the now half empty lube bottle from its place on the bed and generously coated himself with it. He dropped the bottle to the ground and slowly pressed in. Beneath him Gabriel keened, lifting himself up and pulling Sam in. Once Sam was as deep as he could go, he stopped and waited for Gabriel to adjust. The hunter, already impatient, rolled his hips after only a few seconds, growled for Sam to move.

And he did. 

Apparently, Sam’s patience had run out. There was no build up, just Sam steadily thrusting into Gabriel faster and harder, the hunter spurring him on with gasps and cries for more. Gabriel’s grip on Sam’s wings tightened and the angel bit into his shoulder when his fingers pulled at his feathers. Sam found the perfect angle quickly and made sure he hit Gabriel’s prostate more often than not. 

It took an embarrassingly short amount of time for Gabriel to fall apart. He could feel himself teetering on the edge, his body strung tight and his skin burning hot. He’d feel worse about it, but Sam seemed to be right there with him. His thrusts were already erratic and his wings were fluttering against Gabriel’s hands. The angel wrapped a hand around Gabriel’s cock and stroked him in quick, jerky movements, thumb sliding over the head and fingers exerting just enough pressure.

All too soon it was over. When Sam gave just the right twist and squeeze Gabriel came with a shout, body tight and eyes wide. It only took Sam a few more thrusts before he felt the angel spill himself inside Gabriel. Sam slumped against him, wings and all, as their breathing evened out. Gabriel hummed as he felt Sam’s fingers combing through his sweaty hair. He spared a thought towards how hot it was, regretting that he’d have to push Sam off if he didn’t want to die of heat stroke.

No sooner did he think that then the AC rattled to life and the room cooled to a livable temperature. Angel powers were awesome. “Any chance you could clean us up with that angel mojo, too?” he asked with a laugh. He’d been half joking but with another snap of Sam’s fingers they were cleaned up. Oh yeah, angel powers were the best.

They stayed there, Sam over top of Gabriel, wings blanketing them, for a while. Gabriel’s hand had started stroking gently over the top ridge of Sam’s wings and Sam had melted right into the touch. His eyes were closed and he’d scooted to the side as to not crush Gabriel, but they were still touching as much as they could. It was in that peaceful moment something occurred to Gabriel.

“Had you ever done that before?”

Sam snuggled in closer and opened one eye. “Had sex? No,” he said, his voice slightly slurred with lethargy. “Never thought to bother, really.”

“Maybe I should have used a condom,” Gabriel mused aloud. He was by no means loose, but he’d been in a few beds that weren’t his. He was always careful but you never really knew.

Sam just laughed though, a low, smooth sound. “Gabe, I’m an angel. I can’t get sick or anything.”

Gabriel blinked over at Sam, feeling just a bit stupid. “Oh… yeah.” 

Sam smiled and kissed him. “And you won’t be getting sick because you won’t be sleeping with anyone but me.” 

For one stupid second Gabriel thought about arguing. Telling Sam that he would sleep with anyone he damn well pleased and that Sam wasn’t his mother. Then his brain kicked in and he thought he could live with that. After all, Sam, while apparently knowledgeable enough, was in need of more hands on experience. Only one thing was still bothering him.

“Why are you so shy about your wings? Is that just an angel thing or?”

Sam’s whole body stiffened against Gabriel for a second. “No it’s me,” he admitted as he relaxed against Gabriel again. He shrugged lightly as he continued. “They’re just really plain looking. Most of my brothers and sisters have amazing looking wings. Dean’s have these neat looking patterns and our commander, Bobby, has four wings and they’re messy but they also stand out. Mine are just… plain and easy to forget.”

Gabriel gave Sam a kiss. “I won’t be forgetting them anytime soon. I can promise you that.”


End file.
